The Dress
by Gratsu-dragon
Summary: Natsu is being forced to dress up as a girl for a school fair. What will happen between them? Gratsu and a hint of Jezra.first fic (yaoi obviosly)


Paste your d

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Here I am ,Gray Fullbutser at FTA (Fairy tail academy) being forced to listen to people make suggestions for the school fair. When some moron suggests a Maid Café. More than half the class immediately agrees . Just wait it gets worse Ezra makes a suggestion.

"I say we have some boys cross dress and one of them will be Natsu"

Everybody immediately agrees except Natsu

" I'm not cross dressing!" Natsu screams Only to get a large bruise on his cheek. Curtsey of Ezra.

"Your cross dressing whether you like it or not, but now i will design your outfit!" she screams. I would object, but the thought of Natsu in a dress almost gives me a nose bleed, so cute. I mean so stupid yah that's what I said so stupid.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The day of the fair has come and my camera is ready. Time to head to the café and get flame brain on camera. Hold on to take pics of girls in maid outfits that's what I meant haha…

As soon as I got within 5 feet of our class I heard Ezra screaming about her not liking Jellal, she is bad at lying. Then I saw something abnormally cute I mean idiotic. There was Natsu hiding outside the class room. Her was wearing a frilly black dress, and he had hair clips holding down his hair. His face was so red that it brought Ezra's hair to shame.

Time to take some pictures. I have this all planed out when he isn't looking I'll take pics on my phone, and when he is by Ezra ,and can't do anything I will video tape him. He is so cute. Ok maybe I do like him now I can't we're guys. So I can't ohh damn I forgot now he is at least dressed up like a girl. So does that mean I can like him? I can't or can I?

"Hey Gray why are you blushing? IT's so unmanl- Wait is Natsu cross dressing? That is even less manly. Man." Elfman said

"you lllllllllllllllllove him" Happy, Lissana, and Mira Jane said together

"Yah sure- What I do not l-like him" I said."

" you do you even started to say so" Lissana said.

"do you want me to help you out" Mira Jane said.

"I'm fine with it. As long as you give me fish" Happy said.

" I d-don't l-love him, even if I did I wouldn't need help, and I already give you fish"I said as calmly as possible for somebody lying to people that would immediately tell Ezra that he lied.

But still elfman screamed "love is manly!"

Doesn't he have any embarrassment.

"I don't like him I was taking blackmail pics" I lied. Yah I just admitted it even if just in though I did, I admitted that I like Natsu Dragneel, my rival. Damn I think I'm starting to blush I need to get out of here before Ezra notices and tells Natsu. So I took some quick pics of Natsu and ran to Natsu and I's 'fighting place'.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

A few hours have passed. I missed my chance to get a video. So I decided I should get up to find Natsu and try and take some secret videos. When I heard Natsu.

"I-I l-l-l-lov-ve y-y-ou" He confessed, but to who? I watched and then I noticed there was nobody he was practicing a confection. Damn I guess I better confess soon so I can say I at least tried so I got up and went over to Natsu.

"Natsu I need to talk to y-you". Damn I'm nervous.

He immediately turned a shade of red darker than Ezra's hair.

"I-I-I so do I" Natsu said rushing the last part while blushing deeper if possible.

"Do you want to say yours first" I think his blushing is contagious.

"o-ok" he said stuttering so much I could barely understand him.

"I-I-I l-l-l-" now I really can't understand him.

"Could you please say it a bit more clearly?" I asked.

"Damn in I guess I'll just say it!...I-I love you" he screamed.

"excuse me?" I asked.

"I said I love you, s-slanty eyes" he screamed pulling me into a kiss. I immediately kissed back not caring if it was a joke. So I hugged him in order to deepen the kiss. Only when we stop in order to breath did I realize he was still wearing a dress. But it didn't matter because I needed to say the much needed words.

"I love you too" I said as he gave me him big goofy smile. It looks even cuter when he is in a dress. He is a cute, stupid, moron, but now he is mine.

ocument here...


End file.
